Bella, Back to Forks
by princess michelle
Summary: Bella's sent back to Forks to live with her dad after her mom married Phil and her acting out. She has been hurt before by a player & refuses to get hurt again. Partying drinking BXE, cannon. suck at summaries please give it a try first fic! rated m idk.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Great. Back in fucking Forks. I never wanted to come to this shithole of a town again. The population is what like 12 people?! How am I supposed to have fun in a place like this, my mother must fucking hate her own daughter a lot if she is making me move here. Why am i back here? Because Renee, my bitchy mother would rather fuck her new husband Phil Dwyer then take care of her own daughter. Yes Phil Dwyer as in the famous actor, i know he is like 23 years old making him only 6 years older then me. Who am i? Isabella Swan but i go by Bella, Isabella just seems to formal, I'm a pretty girl certainly no Heidi Klum but I am 5"4. I have wavy mahogany hair that flows to my chest, plain brown eyes and pretty nice body. It had developed well; I am a size 32C and only a size 0-2 waist. Pretty much the girl next-door kind of look. So anyway back to the reason why am i being sent to rot in hell, also known as Forks, i was starting to party and act out after my mother started dating Phil. I wasn't terrible or anything I would smoke a blunt here and there and go to a few parties. Phil's publicist said this was bad for his image and I needed to start getting my act together or they would throw me out. I never in my life thought that my fucking mother would choose Phil over me, she fucking gave birth to me. I did not leave without a fight, i made my own terms, i was to get a brand new black Mercedes SL 500 and a black American Express credit card for whenever I needed to use it. This one has absolutely no spending limit! Yes they pretty much payed to leave and be quiet about the whole situation and i was kind of okay with it. So here I am in the airport waiting for my flight to board to Seattle where Charlie, my father will be picking me up.

Announcement: "Flight 235 to Seattle, Washington will begin boarding, will all our first class passengers please start lining up."

Well thats me. I stand up to get in line and finally board the plane, i am in seat 3A, i begin to put my Louis Vuitton carry on in the overhead compartment and slid into my seat. I waited for the plane to board and after we took off i heard the announcement come on and say that we were able to use electronics I took out my IPOD touch and clicked shuffle, ironically the song "Home" came on.

"Well I'm going home,

Back to the place where I belong"

Weird. I guess this is my new home, i better get used to it. I have the things that will help me survive, my car, my credit card and my bottle of patron. Yes I packed myself a bottle of Patron what else am I going to do in this town. It can't be fun I mean seriously what can there be to do! I"ll make it fun. With that thought I reclined my chair listened to the music and drifted off to sleep.

I felt my arm being shaken. It was the stewardess. "Miss, it is time to wake up. I need you to bring your chair to its upright position for landing."

"Okay. Sorry about that." I replied groggily.

The plane finally landed and I was starting to get nervous, i grabbed my bag from the overhead and headed off the plane to look for Charlie. When I finally reach the baggage claim and I cant seem to find him I pull out my Blackberry Bold and begin to dial when i hear someone call my name.

"Bells over here!" Theres Charlie

"Hi Charlie it's so good to see you."

"I almost didn't recognize you! You've grown up so much and you haven't come to visit your old man in 2 years! And no more of calling me Charlie its dad." He said with a bright smile before we shared an awkward hug.

"Im sorry Char- Dad, at least im here to stay for the next year and a half." i said with a half smile.

I used to visit charlie for 6 weeks every summer until the summer that I met Ben Edelson, he lives in Forks and he was a huge player. He was 17 years old, he had short blonde hair that swept across his forehead, ocean blue eyes and a body that can make any girl fall to his feet. He was fucking hot. I was so excited and shocked that I had met someone that actually liked the me, Bella Swan, average plain jane especially someone that looked like a younger version of Chace Crawford. We met in the summer 2 years ago while I was living here with my dad, I was fifteen, naive and stupid and he was a douche. We spent all of our time together he was my first boyfriend, my first kiss and the first guy I went to third base with. He tried having sex with me on various occasions but I refused, I was not ready to just fuck the first boyfriend I ever had so easily I mean i only knew him for a month! He told me that if I loved him then i would trust him enough to do it with him. I started feeling guilty that he thought I did not trust him and i felt terrible for making him feel this way. On my last night in Forks that year I decided that i was finally ready to go all the way

with him, I had dressed in my favorite black lace lingerie set from Victoria's Secret for extra confidence, a tight Abercrombie and Fitch jean skirt and a dark blue v-neck. I left my hair in loose curls flowing around my shoulders and just a small amount of lip gloss, eyeliner and mascara. I was ready. I texted Ben telling him it was my last night there for the summer and he told me he wanted to be with him, he sent the directions to some "end of summer" party going on and told me to meet him there. I got to the party ready to leave young boring Bella behind to become mature Bella the woman. I was going to have sex with a gorgeous man who loved me for me. I walked into the house where the party was being held, I expected him to be there waiting for me but he was nowhere to be found. I texted him and waited a few minutes but there was no answer, I was starting to get nervous so I walked upstairs to see if maybe he had gotten too drunk and passed out. I walked into one of the bedrooms and found him, well he was sick. He was a sick fucking bastard, he was up there fucking that slut Roxy Abraham. I was so fucking pissed I didn't know what to do so I stood there mouth wide open in shock. I felt numb. When the son of a bitch finally noticed me standing there all he said was "Hey baby, I had to get my release from somewhere. You're more then welcome to join though." I could not believe that smug bastard i walked up to him, slapped him hard across the face and walked out of the door and out of his life. After that day I had not returned to Forks, I made a vow that i never would but in this case i had absolutely no choice. Thankfully he fucking graduated and will not be here.

That day changed my life i was no longer the shy girl, i refused to get pushed around by anyone. I had cried for 3 weeks over that pathetic asshole and I refused to take peoples bullshit and I have a hard time trusting people. Even though i had not had sex that night I still became Bella Swan the woman. So now I'm back and I'm ready to fucking party.

Charlie doesn't know the reason I ever left town and refused to come back, he would have destroyed him. We grabbed luggage that consisted of eight bags and headed towards Charlies shiny red Ferrari. This is a big step up from the cruiser, when I was a little girl my father was the chief of police after about ten years on the job I was only 7 years old and Charlie decided to go back to law school. I lived with my mom in L.A. but he opened his law firm with the help of his friend Billy Black and within 3 years he was named #1 in Washington. He is one of the top lawyers in the state of Washington. Why the hell he lives in the piece of shit town with his income is a mystery to me. He says it's relaxing and peaceful. He only lives here a couple days out of the month because his Law firm is based in Seattle Swan and Black INC. This means a lot of boy's, fun, and partying. I guess this is my new life instead of hating it I should make it the best I can.

A/n Please tell me what you think of it, should i continue how can i improve it. its my first time writing a fic and im super nervous help me out and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

The car ride to my new home was filled with comfortable silence and awkward small talk. We spoke about Renee, Phil, the weather... we were fine at this point! Then he had to go and bring up the topic of boys. He's still thinks that I am his perfect little angel. He's a little bit in denial about me since I am his princess, I mean come on I'm no slut but i have had my fair share of boyfriends since Ben. Like I said that day changed me completely made me confident and strong. I might be considered a bitch or a tease but that's not the case, i like to flirt and have fun. I'll have fun with guys but i will only fuck them if they are worthy of me, they have to be hot and treat me like the princess I am.

After our 2-hour trip to Forks we were finally pulling up to the house, it was beautiful. The first thing you see as you approach the house is the fact that it has a country feel to it, it is a two story house that is noticeably from a different century. The archway when you first enter has a small stoop with about five small stairs; the door is a glass door that you can see the inside of the house from. Once you enter the house you see the walls are all white and the furniture is deep brown. I keep walking until i get to the grand stair case and make my way upstairs in search of my room.

"It's the first room on the right Bells." Its like he read my mind!

I walked in to the room and it was beautiful, the walls were scarlet red with canopy queen sized bed in the middle of the room. The sheets and comforter were black silk that i couldn't resist the urge to jump in and snuggle in them. There was a night a black nightstand on each side of my bed and I had a huge walk in closet. I also have my own amazing bathroom! Wow it has a hot tub with streaming jets, a shower, two vanity mirrors and two sinks. Maybe Forks wont be so bad, I have my dad, my car, my patron and this house pretty much all to myself. It might turn out to be an exciting year.

"Bella, I just wanted to let you know that you will be starting school tomorrow, so unpack and get a good nights rest." Charlie sprung this on me now. What the fuck.

"Dad it's not fair I haven't even had time to settle in or do anything."

"Bella sweetie i signed you up for school as soon as your mother informed me that you were coming in. There is no argument's, I need to leave to Seattle early in the morning and won't be back until Sunday. I'm sorry to leave you on your first day of school but I have a big case tomorrow and need to be in court by 9 am."

"Fine dad i'll go." My bottle of patron might come in handy tomorrow morning, I mean seriously first day of school tomorrow. Ugh i just got here.

"Thanks Bells for not giving me such a hard time. I love you and you know that, here is a credit card connected to my bank account to use whenever you want. You can change your room if you don't like it, buy some clothing, whatever you want sweetheart its on me! Oh and I forgot to tell you that your car just came in, she's a really beauty."

"Thanks dad for everything love you too, better get to unpacking."

Charlie's being so nice about everything not like fucking Renee, I am definitely going to keep using Phil's credit card just to piss them off.

"Well if you want dinner it should be ready in about 45 minutes."

"But dad you don't even know how to cook." Charlie has always been a terrible cook its incredible the man could ruin toast.

"Haha its great to see so much confidence in your old man, thats the reason i hired Ronald. He is my personal chef when I am actually here at home." That explains a lot.

"Okay. I'm not hungry now im just going to unpack and get to bed I have a long day tomorrow."

"Alright, goodnight."

I began to unpack my eight Louis Vuitton suitcases, they consisted of all my favorite clothing finishing at around 1 am i decided it was time to get some fucking sleep! The day had been exhausting.

The next morning I woke up at 5 am with butterflies in my stomach. Why am i nervous they're going to love me! To calm my nerves I reached into my nightstand in search of my flask I took two long swigs and walked into my closet. It was only halfway full which meant I get to go shopping! I hope they have decent shops in this place.

I headed towards the bathroom and started working on my hair. Hmmm... what should i do with it today? Maybe some curls. Yeah curls should work for today. I spent the next 30 minutes curling my hair and letting it fall on my shoulders. Since Forks is like the wettest place in the United States i decided to cover up. First i picked out my favorite navy blue lace boy short panties and a navy blue bra, this would definitely give me the extra boost of confidence I needed. I always felt hot when I put this on. As for clothing I put on my favorite pair of dark blue skinny jeans, knee high stiletto boots and a red low-cut shirt that showed the perfect amount of cleavage while hitting my curves in all the right spots for the final touch of my outfit I put on my favorite Juicy Couture black cardigan. Lastly I applied a very small amount of foundation, light eyeliner, mascara and my favorite pink Chanel lip gloss and I was ready to go. I inspected myself in the mirror and I must say i look pretty fucking good. I grabbed my black quilted Marc Jacobs purse, stuffed my blackberry, lip-gloss, flask and wallet and was out the door for my first day of junior year.

EPOV

Fucking wonderful. Another year in Forks high school. Everyone worships me in this hell hole, I guess that's the good part. I am like their fucking king. I am just so sick of this town and I need a new fuck I mean seriously there is no new ass in this piece of shit place. Suddenly I was woken by the sound of snoring, fucking hell that bitch knows she is not allowed to sleep over. She sounds like she is being suffocated, like a fucking cat dying. I get out of bed to pee and check the time, it's 6 am I have two more hours until school starts and I do not want Tanya to go downstairs while my family is there. Yes Tanya Denali is in my bed, she's a decent lay but she thinks that were like destined to be together or some shit like that. Tanya Denali is the queen bee, she has an army of skanks. Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley, yes I fuck them to. She's just holding me over until someone better comes along. She thinks she is my girlfriend like she's entitled to me or something. I don't do girlfriends I'm Edward fucking

Cullen.

"Tanya, get the fuck out of my bed. Now." I was annoyed to say the least.

"Baby, it's so early just come back to sleep."

"No. You need to get out of here before my family starts to get up."

"Were practically dating Eddie, come on." Oh fuck no.

"It is NOT Eddie my name is Edward and I am Edward fucking Cullen I don't date one girl I date many girl's. You know as in plural, you're an easy slut and a decent lay at best." Yes I sounded like a complete asshole but I didn't want people to think I had a girlfriend.

"Fine i'll leave baby but you'll be begging for me later." She got out of bed put her clothing on and left with a wink. Does this girl have no shame I mean I know i'm hot and I have the moves but DAMN, even I think she's pathetic.

As soon as she left I went back to bed and was woken up an hour later by my annoying pixie sister Alice.

"Edward wake up. We have school in one hour" Annoying stupid sister.

"Okay Alice, shut up i'm getting up now. Just stop fucking yelling."

Then Alice busted through the doors of my room

"Edward I have a feeling that this year's going to be different! It's going to be a great fucking year my dear brother." This girl is so fucking weird she thinks she has some type of psychic ability whatever. She has so much energy all the time as annoying as she may be she is awesome and I love her.

I got dressed in black faded jeans and a green polo. Green brings out my eyes and as gay as it sounds girls fucking love for that shit. They will drop to there knees and suck me for that shit. I tried running a hand through my hair to tame but it was not working, fuck it, it is what it is. I ran downstairs grabbed a pop tart and headed towards my silver Volvo. I love my fucking car.

"Alice, Emmett lets start a new fucking year." I called my siblings to go and we were finally on our way. Emmett is my older brother, he's fucking awesome we are both on the football team. I'm quarterback and because of his huge size he plays on the defensive line, we used to make a great team. Emmett is now a whipped pussy, sure his girlfriend Rosalie Hale is hot but how can he give up all the pussy for just one. Rosalie's twin brother is our best friend and Alice's boyfriend, Jasper. He's extremely laid back, it must be all the weed we smoke, he balances my psycho sister her energy is a little bit overbearing but whatever.

After 20 minutes we finally arrived at Forks high, we had about ten minutes until it was time for class so we met up with Jasper and Rosalie in the parking lot. I scanned the parking lot and noticed a new car, a brand new Mercedes SL 500. Damn that car is hot I wonder whose it is. I looked around the car and saw no one by it. I need to find out maybe it's some hot new girl, I'm absolutely sure she'll be in my bed by the end of the week. Because I'm Edward fucking Cullen.

A/N Please tell me what you think, I'm really nervous about this fic,tell me how i can make it better.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I got to the parking lot at school 20 minutes early to get all my shit in order. When I first saw the school I was slightly shocked, it's so boring. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised, I mean it is Forks. The walls are a plain gray and the school is about a third of the size of my school back in Los Angeles. I can't believe I went from L.A, sun, boys to a school with the population of 312 people. Fuck my life. I need to stop thinking so negatively and try and enjoy this fucking place. I parked my baby grabbed my purse and headed towards the door marked Office.

When I walked in there was a woman with stringy red hair, cheap glasses and lipstick stained teeth. Her clothing were on a whole other level, she had on a puke green shirt and a mustard yellow skirt with beige sandals. I shuddered just looking at her. She was typing furiously at the computer, no doubt getting ready for the new school year.

"Excuse me. Ms. Cope" Thank god for that name plate being there.

"Yes dear, you must be new here." Well duh

"Yes, my name is Bella Swan."

"Ah, yes here it is, Isabella Swan I-"

I cut her off "It's Bella"

"Yes Bella, sorry dear. Well I gave you a copy of your schedule and rooms and a school map to help you get around." A map, seriously? This school is tiny.

"Thank you." I replied as nicely as possible.

I walked to my locker, grabbed my schedule and scanned it for my locker code. I found it and put my locker code; I placed my bag inside made sure no one was in the hallway at the moment pulled my flask out and took a long swig. This is going to be a long year. Thank you Mr. Patron.

_My schedule._

_U.S. History - Mr. Bloom_

_Spanish - Mrs. Garcia_

_AP American Lit - Dr. Wolf. Finally a class I will actually enjoy._

_Trigonometry - Mr. Green_

_Lunch_

_AP Biology - Mr. Banner_

_Gym - Coach Clapp_

Great fucking gym. I am trying to have a positive attitude but it is not working someone in this world is out to get me I swear. I am the world's biggest klutz; I pretty much fall over anything. Yes, flat surfaces included.

After another long swig I slammed my locker door shut and headed towards my first class U.S. History, great. As I start walking towards class I suddenly tripped over my own foot, i anticipated hitting the ground but I didn't instead I was met with strong arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around i was met with a pair of crystal blue eyes, they were beautiful, he had a chiseled jaw line, blonde spiked hair and thin lips that were pulled into a small smile now. After we stared into each-others eyes for a minute i decided to speak up.

"Umm, I think I'm back on my feet, you can let go now." He was fucking hot. Thank you god for sending this stunning man to save my fall.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm James by the way." He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles gently.

"I'm Bella. Thank you for practically saving my life." I said feeling a slight blush creeping up my cheeks. I tried hiding it with a wink.

"Well since I almost saved your life I would say you owe me, is that correct." He said with a smirk. YESSSS! He's going to ask me out.

"Well I guess I do James, what you have in mind." I replied with a smirk matching his.

"I think you should give me your number and let me take you to dinner sometime."

"Well, I think that's a very fair trade, give me your cell phone."

He handed me his blackberry so I added my number to his phone and handed it back.

"It was a pleasure to meet you beautiful." Once again my traitor blush was creeping up.

"Right back at you sexy." Was all I could get out with a wink before walking away and towards my class. Maybe this school won't be so bad, if all guys look like this then this will be an amazing year.

I headed towards U.S. history I was only like 5 minutes late no big deal, Mr. Bloom told me to go sit in the seat next to Alice Cullen. She was beautiful and adorable, she looked pixie like. She had a tiny body, must have been about 4"11 and bright green eyes. She was practically bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, you must be Bella Swan. We don't usually get new people here so its obvious when a new person comes in. Tell me about you!" She was speaking about a mile a minute whoa. She seemed really nice just a little scary but in a good way.

"Hey, I guess you already know I'm Bella Swan, I just moved here from L.A. You must be wondering why I moved here out of everywhere, well my dad lives here and my mother sent me here because she got remarried. I love shopping, but only in small doses and I love to fucking party." I said with a huge grin and let out a giggle at my finals words.

"Bella Swan, I have a feeling we are going to be great fucking friends." Alice was now grinning from ear to ear and jumping in her seat even more. I had no idea it was humanly possible for anyone to bounce that much.

"Yeah I think so too."

"You should definitely sit with us at lunch today." Alice was so nice, I've gotten extremely lucky. First James pretty much asks me out and now I meet someone like Alice this is turning out to be a great day and it's only 8:15 am.

"Wait. Who's us?" Who else would she be sitting with?!

"Oh silly Bella, I sit at lunch with my brothers Edward and Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. Edward is like the school player stay away from him, he sleeps with everyone and he will definitely hit on you. Then there's Emmett he's very hard to miss he's a huge guy, not fat just extremely muscular and loud. He looks scary but he's really just a giant teddy bear. Then there's Rosalie Hale, she's Emmett's girlfriend and my best friend. She might come off as a bitch first but she'll get better, I promise she'll definitely love you! Lastly there's Jasper, he is the love of my life he is Rosalie's twin brother. Jasper, Edward and Emmett are all best friends and play on the football team together." She said most of this without even stopping. Holy shit this girl is crazy and yet I really like her.

"I would love to sit with you today! Thanks for inviting me." I truly was grateful that Alice was so sweet. The rest of the class was filled with questions about California; I decided to leave the fact that my mother was married to Phil Dwyer out of the conversation. I just don't want to be liked for my money, and I don't want people to think badly about Renee. I dislike her and I think she lacks parenting skills but she is still my mother.

The bell finally rang and after we exchanged numbers I was off to Spanish class. I walked to the front of the class and asked the teacher to sign my slip, she told me to sit in the back in front of Mr. Hale and Mr. Cullen. As I approached I noticed a huge muscular guy with curly black hair and adorable dimples, he was hot and it just hit me! His last name is Cullen, this must be Emmett and Hale that must be Jasper, aw he is really cute and he seems so relaxed. He's not bouncing up and down in his seat like Alice, they probably balance each other out. They make such a cute couple. Wow I feel like a stalker.

I'm just sitting in class minding my own business when some kid comes up to me. He's decent looking at best; he has a baby face, blue eyes and blonde greasy hair.

"Hey bebé, mi nombre es Mike Newton, ¿quieres salir esta noche?" Is this kid fucking serious, he just asked me out in the worst Spanish accent that I have ever heard in my life. He thinks he's so fucking smooth.

"No, gracias, yo no salgo con retrasa." (A/n means No, thank you, I don't go out with retards.)

"Come on baby, you know you want me." I'm pretty sure I just gagged, does this person not understand rejection or what.

"Sweetie, I would rather gouge me eyes out then have to sit through a date with you." I said this is a completely flat tone. He looks amused, why does he think that I'm joking.

"Baby, stop playing hard to get. You can't deny that you want my dick in your pants." What the fuck is wrong with this pervert. I am sure of one thing and that is that I want nothing to more then to castrate him. Then someone spoke up.

"Newton shut the fuck up and stop embarrassing yourself. What part of NO did you not understand?" I turned around to see who it was and THANK YOU Jasper Hale!

"But you don't know –

"You sound like a whiny bitch. You're not wanted just shut up and deal." And thank you Emmett.

"Hey Bella, sorry about that asshole not everyone at this school is like that. I'm Jasper Hale and this is Emmett Cullen."

"Yeah I know who you guys are, I had class with Alice she described you both perfectly. Thanks for helping out."

"No problem, he's the same with every girl. Isn't Alice fucking awesome" Jasper said this with so much adoration in his eyes to anyone it would have sounded strange but you could see the love in his eyes. They've been dating since freshman year.

I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Alice.

_I met your boyfriend! He's a real life saver =) – B_

My reply came almost instantly.

_No way! What happened?! I want details :__D__ – A_

_He saved me from Mike Newton, apparently the kid can't take a hint. – B_

_Ew. He is so annoying. Yay Jasper is so cute! – A_

_Yeah you're a lucky girl =) -B_

The bell rang and I was off to my next class. Yay American Literature it's probably the only class I'll enjoy. I walked in and handed the teacher my slip she told me to sit in the third row next to Ms. Hale. This must be Rosalie I hope it goes well, I turned around and headed towards and saw a beautiful blonde girl. I mean this girl looked like a goddess she was amazing! No wonder she was a bitch if I looked like that I would be too.

"Hi, you must be Rosalie, I'm Bella! Alice has told me all about you." Come on! Friendly start, I'm trying here.

"Yeah whatever." Bitch. But I guess it's what Alice said she takes a little while to warm up to.

I decided to ignore her, Alice will probably talk to her during lunch or something I'm so not dealing with this now. I scanned the room and was met with the most beautiful pair of emerald eyes I have ever seen in my life. We just stared in each others eyes for a moment until I noticed the nasty strawberry blonde bitch perched on his lap shooting daggers at me with her eyes. That's when I took in his whole appearance, he had messy bronze hair. No I am not mistaken it is definitely bronze; it looked like sex-hair. Holy shit I want to just run my hands through it. What the fuck is wrong with me? I just got turned on by hair. The next thing I noticed was the color of his shirt; it matched his eyes perfectly bringing them out. Fuck this is the most beautiful man alive. He is Adonis himself a Greek god sitting in my fucking class. Of course he is surrounded by the slut brigade all giving me death glares. There are three of them a strawberry blonde, a brunette and a blonde bimbo. They were all wearing clothing that would be appropriate for a call girl. All of them are wearing tiny skirts about an inch under their vaginas, I mean one wrong move and they are completely exposed. Those things they call shirts are over their bellybuttons and have a v-neck so low there is nothing left to the imagination. The strawberry blonde had the shirt on in red, the brunette in black and the blonde in white. Ew. As soon as the whore on his lap started kissing his neck I had to turn away I mean it was fucking gross.

I mean this man is that fucking hot and he's with her. He could do so much better. He's probably a player I mean the way he had his harem of women shooting daggers at me all falling at his feet. I don't do players I already learned from Ben to just stay away.

**EPOV**

Holy fucking shit. I think my prayers have been answered; the hottest girl in the fucking world is now sitting in my class. She is a goddess; it's not even fair to call her that the word for her is BEAUTIFUL. I can not believe I just said that. Me. Edward Fucking Cullen just called a girl beautiful. Her mahogany hair is cascading down her back, and her plump pink lips look so good. I bet they'd look so much better screaming my name as I give her the best orgasm of her life. Fuck I just want to reach out and lick those amazing lips. Who is this girl? I need to know who she is; once I do I'll have her in bed in no time. I mean come on no one can resist the Cullen charm.

**BPOV**

The bell finally rang and I made my way out of there quickly heading towards trigonometry. Shit why was that guy bothering me so much. As soon as I got to class I handed the slip to Mr. Green and he told me to go and sit next to Ms. Weber. I sat down next to her and introduced myself.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan."

"Hi, I'm Angela Weber." She said this very quietly, she was a pretty girl, brown straight hair pink cheeks, and a pair of those hot secretary glasses.

"Well it's nice to meet you." She wasn't a talkative girl that was pretty much our conversation for the class. I looked and my watch and there was about 5 minutes left of class. Finally the bell rang when I heard Angela's voice again.

"If you want to you can join me at lunch with my friends." That was nice to bad I had other plans.

"Thank you but Alice Cullen already invited me to sit with her." I looked at her and she dropped her jaw. Did I do something? "Why are you not answering?"

After a couple seconds she regained her composure and said "You're sitting with the Cullen's?"

"Yes, is there something wrong?"

"No, just they never invite new people to come and sit with them. I mean EVER. Tanya, Lauren and Jessica must be so jealous of you." What did she mean they never invited people? Oh well I'm glad they made an exception they were all really sweet.

"Who are Tanya, Jessica and Lauren? And why would they care?"

Well Tanya, is this strawberry blonde bimbo, she thinks that she is the queen of the school. Jessica and Lauren are both her minions and they must be dying of jealous because they all obsess over Edward Cullen, I mean who wouldn't. But they have been trying to sit at their table since like 9th grade and have never been invited; now you show up and get invited on your very first day. Watch out for her, she's evil."

"Thanks for the warning I'm a big girl, I can stand up for myself. It's not my fault if they like me and not those nasty hoes." A small smile finally tugged at her lips and replied,

"Well anyone would like you better. Have fun at lunch."

"Thanks Ang, see you in class tomorrow."

I made my way to the cafeteria, thank god it's finally lunch these classes just seem to drag on and on. I got in line once I walked in, grabbed a bottle of water, an apple and once I paid I scanned the cafeteria for Alice. I spotted her waving frantically to me and I made my way over there. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie, Edward is the only one that isn't there! I wonder what he looks like. If he looks anything like his brother and sister then he is going to be good looking for sure. That's when I noticed Adonis himself in the flesh pulling out the chair next to mine. Oh damn this must be Edward as in the player. Fuck my life why did he have to look like that! It would be so much easier if he had a pimple or unibrow but he was pure perfection. Absolutely fucking flawless in looks.

"Hey there, I'm Edward Cullen as I'm sure you've heard." He said this with a smirk playing on his face. Fucking shit, even his voice was perfect and I'm pretty I just wet myself at the sound of it. It was like bells chiming.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan as I'm sure you've heard." I replied with a cocky grin. _Hesaplayerhesaplayerhesaplayerhesaplayer _that's what I kept chanting to myself in order to feel better.

"So Bella, my place or yours tonight? Since I'm a generous and selfless guy I figured id give you the first option to hop on for the Cullen ride." Okay even when he was being disgusting and perverse I still wanted to fuck him on the spot. I couldn't succumb to him I must give him an equally witty answer.

"Sorry Edward but I guess you found a girl that isn't about to drop on her knees and worship your pencil dick."

Everyone at the table was laughing when I heard the voice of the last person I expected.

"You were right Alice this girls fucking rocks." It was Rosalie Hale and I guess that's all it took to warm up to her. Edward was sitting there stunned until he spoke up and said

"You'll be begging for it soon enough."

"Or maybe you'll be the one begging for me soon enough, we'll see. And with that I got out of my seat and walked out of the cafeteria.

As I was making my way to my locker I felt someone grab my arm and as I turned around I was faced with…

A/N please review I have been posting really quickly =)

Next chapter will begin with EPOV


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

As soon as Tanya started sucking my fucking neck like a vampire I noticed she turned around with a look of disgust across her face. Great me and the hot new girl are off to a wonderful start. Why do I fucking care so much. When the bell rang in American literature I wanted so badly to talk to her. I pushed Tanya away from me as she was trying to devour my neck.

"Eddie, where are you going so quickly?" Is this bitch retarded?

"My name is not Eddie, its Edward get it through your thick skull. I need to go to class so stop so trying to eat my fucking neck." This girl just cant take a hint, I knew she'd be back and begging for me as soon as she left this morning.

I could not get Bella Swan out of my fucking mind. Why am I becoming such a pussy? I haven't even spoken to this chick and I'm already whipped, this must be a new record. As soon as I got out of U.S. history after the bell rang I found Jessica Stanley waiting outside the door for me. What the fuck, do these girls have nothing better to do then harass me? Whatever it's easy ass why not go for it. That's when I heard her nasally voice whispering in my ear.

"Eddie want to go to the supply closet for a quickie, or a blow job? I just really want your dick somewhere in me." She was trying to sound seductive but honestly she just sounded like a dying cat.

"Jessica, I have to go meet my family. Call me tonight." I gave her my trademark smile and headed towards the cafeteria.

I walked through the doors of my cafeteria grabbed a slice of pizza and headed towards my family. While walking to them I noticed that there was an extra person sitting at the table with my family, and then it hit me the mahogany hair. It had to be Bella fuck! This is finally my chance to talk to her. What should I say to her? Why am I so nervous it's just a girl. Girl's love me, I fuck them all the time. I am Edward fucking Cullen and I do not get nervous around girls.

"Hey there, I'm Edward Cullen as I'm sure you've heard." Thats what came out?! That's when I heard her voice it was fucking beautiful. Why can't there be something wrong with her.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan as I'm sure you've heard." She gave me a cocky grin, that is my thing. Then the worst took over me.

"So Bella, my place or yours tonight? Since I'm a generous and selfless guy I figured id give you the first option to hop on for the Cullen ride." Why am I being such an asshole. She looked stunned for a second and then she recollected herself and smirked.

"Sorry Edward but I guess you found a girl that isn't about to drop on her knees and worship your pencil dick." Holy fucking shit, i have never had a girl speak to me like that. I am so turned on, I just want to tear her clothes off throw her on the table and fuck her hard.

They were all laughing at my expense when Rosalie fucking spoke up.

"You were right Alice this girls fucking rocks." She NEVER likes anyone let alone new people. I didn't know what to do at this point I just stood there, jaw wide open.

"You'll be begging for it soon enough." Was all I could get out.

"Or maybe you'll be the one begging for me soon enough, we'll see."

Then she just walked out. I do not fucking beg for girls. I always get the last word in, this girl just walks into my life and acts like a bitch. Who does she think she is? but then again I kind of was a prick. Maybe I should try and talk to her. I decided I would. I walked out of the cafeteria only to see her wrapped around some other guy. What the fuck. Her legs are wrapped around his waist and her arms are around his neck staring into each others eyes. Who the fuck is this guy? And why is she all over him? Is it her boyfriend, I need to speak to Alice and find out. Fuck, I'm starting to care, Edward Cullen does not care about girls. Edward Cullen fucks girls and leaves. Hit it n quit it, thats my motto. I pulled out my phone and texted Jessica.

_offer still on the table? - E._ I guess desperate times call for desperate measures.

_of course Eddie, I can't wait to feel you. - J_ Okay, lets get this over with, I just need my release and quick.

BPOV

I was faced with a tall guy, he must be like 6"4, he has olive skin. He looks so familiar, the only person I know that looks anything like this is Jacob. I haven't seen him since that night. Wow he looks amazing, I haven't seen him in two years!

"Bells, how could you not tell me you came back?!" I was in shock. I thought he hated me.

"Jake I thought you hated me."

"You know I could never hate you. You were my best friend in the world and always will be." I didn't know what to do at this point, it was so emotional. I just ran to him and wrapped my legs around his waist staring into his eyes. The eyes that helped me get through the worst night of my life, the eyes that I betrayed and the eyes of my best friend in the world.

"Jake I'm so sorry -" I couldn't continue all I could do was cry. I had missed him so much. I was just so scared to see him.

"Shh Bells, please don't cry. It's okay, you're back now! I've just missed my best friend so much." I was so relieved. I wiped my tears and after we spoke for a few minutes I heard the bell ring.

"Jake, I need to see you again. We need to talk about what happened before I left." I have been dreading this conversation for two years but I had to have it. I couldn't be a pussy anymore we had to fucking talk.

"Bells, you know where I live and I know where you live. Give me a call when you get out of here. Love you and I'll see you soon."

"Love you too. See you later." I really do love my best friend, I'm scared.

A/N: Sorry I couldn't update, I'm in Tampa and only my computer has internet but since I don't have Microsoft word on here I couldn't post it until today. You know the drill, please read and review =)

Next chapter biology class woohoo!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Oops I keep forgetting to write it. I do not own the

characters SM does I only own the storyline. =)

EPOV

After Jessica Stanley had given me a decent blow-job in the supply closet I realized I was a few minutes late for class. Fuck. The whole time she was blowing me I had my thoughts on a different brunette. This is just getting sad I mean she hates me plus she has a boyfriend why the fuck should I even be thinking about her. Why is this bothering me so much. I am Edward Fucking Cullen and I can get any girl I want.

I was happy I would get to my empty desk at biology so that I could have time to think. I made my way towards class and I saw her. Fucking great, I want to get my mind off of her and she's my new class partner. Maybe I can sweet talk her and still get into her pants.

"Hi Bella." She scoffed

"Hello." She said this sarcastically. This is not going as planned.

"I just wanted to apologize for today." Im laying it on pretty fucking thick here, I hope she's believing this shit. Well bingo, she looked shocked.

"Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan please refrain from talking or I will have to give you both detention today." Great. Fucking great. I tried to be a nice guy, kind of and we get yelled at.

"Sorry Mr. Banner, It wont happen again." We both said back to him.

She never answered me and we just sat there for a few minutes, I kept taking glances at her and I noticed she was doing the same thing. Thats a good thing! She's forgiving me. She smelled so fucking good, it was hard sitting next to her, like strawberries. Mmm. I ripped out a piece of notebook paper and wrote to her. (A/N Bella in Italics and Edward in bold.)

**So am I forgiven yet?**

_Are you going to piss me off again?_

**Probably :P**

_Then no, I'm not going to be part of the slut brigade._

I read the note, fuck this is not going where I want it to.

**I'm just kidding, it won't happen again =)**

_Fine._

**So I'm forgiven?** Girls are just so fucking easy to please.

_If I have to._

**You make it sound like its the worst thing in the world.**

_It might be._ Well she knows exactly how to bruise the ego.

**Come on, let me make it up to you, dinner tonight 7:00?**

_I have plans_. Who could she have plans with already I mean she just fucking moved here. Oh shit her boyfriend maybe, that huge indian guy.

**With who, you're boyfriend?** I was a little jealous, i mean why him and not me. Did I just fucking say that. I don't do girlfriends.

_Maybe, maybe not. The world may never know :)_ Damn, at least I got a smile on paper from her. This is progress. Then she received a text. She grabbed her phone and hid it under the table, I couldn't read it, all I saw was the name. James. It can't be, the one from here. It's too fast and he is such an asshole. Just then she got a huge fucking smile on her face. Just when we were getting somewhere.

**So, who are you talking to?**

_What's it to you?_

**Just curious of who my competition is with you. :)**

_They would only be considered competition if you had a chance :P_ Oh shit she is so hot. I love it when girl's play hard to get, its not very common but when it happens it's hot.

**Are you saying I have no chance?**

_If you even wanted me to consider you it would take a lot of groveling._ I do not fucking grovel ever. youregonnafuckher-youregonnafuckher-youregonnafuckher. That's all I heard in my head right now.

**Well then lets begin with the groveling ;)**

_Good luck :)_

**What class do you have next?**

_Why?_

**I would like to talk you there. **

_Someone's already walking me there but thanks._

Then suddenly the bell rang and I grabbed her hand and planted a small kiss on it, when I grabbed her hand the weirdest thing happened it felt like a fucking electric current went through us. We stared in each others eyes for a couple of seconds, then i gave her my crooked smile. She looked slightly daze girls go fucking crazy for that smile and then we proceeded to walk out of the class. That's when I noticed James outside waiting for her. I was jealous and I growled. I fucking growled at him. She wasn't even mine. That fucking prick got on her good side before I did. How did he even do it. The chase just got ten times better, I need to fuck her.

BPOV

During class Edward had been nice it was strange. He so fucking hot sitting next to him is the worst possible scenario. The problem is that I want to fuck him, I just want to rip his fucking clothes off and ride him on the biology lab table, but I cant. I refuse to get hurt by another player. His smell is amazing, it's cinnamony and musky and just perfect. It's Edward. He had been passing notes to me all of class when suddenly I got a text message from James. It said:

_Hey Bella, may I have the honor of walking you to your next class. - J_

A huge fucking grin spread across my face at that moment, he likes me! That hot piece of ass likes me. Of course he doesn't compare to Edward, I mean James is hot but Edward is perfection, Adonis himself. stop thinking about him, stop thinking about him. There was a perfect gentleman who liked me. Edward is a player who will not change.

_Of course, I have gym. I'm in AP bio now. - B_

_See you soon beautiful - J_

As the class ended me and Edward were finally on good terms, he grabbed my hand and kissed it. That's when I felt an electric spark go through my body, what the hell was that. Then as soon as his lips left my hand felt warm like it was on fire in the exact spot where he kissed me. I was pretty aroused but nervous at the same time, what is he doing to me. I can't get played. We stared in each others eyes for a couple of seconds before I remembered James. Then he gave me the most beautiful crooked smile ever, I think I just wet myself from it. Wait - beautiful what the fuck am I thinking. I don't know what the fuck is going on with me so I just turned on my heel and walked out the door. Then I met up with James and saw Edward in the door frame behind me, I think I just heard him growl. Who the hell growls what is he an animal?!

"Did he just growl?" James brought me out of my trance.

"I think so, thank god you heard it, I thought I was hallucinating." I chuckled.

"What's up his ass?" Like I should know I just met him today!

"How the hell should I know, I've known him for approximately one day."

"Well just be careful with him, he is the king of all players." I laughed, you'd have to be blind not to notice.

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"So Bella, I know I haven't known you long but I was wondering if you would go to dinner with me tonight."

"I'm sorry, I can't. I already have plans. Sometime this week for sure though." I gave him my best smile. He was so fucking hot and I couldn't go to dinner with him because I had to have the most dreadful conversation of my life.

"Okay we'll figure something it." He gave me a huge grin but it didn't reach his eyes, he was covering up disappointment.

"Thanks for walking me to class James, it was really sweet. We'll talk this week." I gave him a smile and a wink and went to class.

Maybe this place wouldn't be such a shit hole after all. It's just the conversation with Jake is really getting to me, what do I say? How do I approach it? Fuck My Fucking Life.

A/N: I get hundreds of hits and so many people add me to their favorites and story subscriptions but I get no reviews! Please be nice guys =) It means so much to get a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Edward =(, Stephanie M does! I only own my story line!

BPOV

Since seeing Jake the day was dragging on, when the bell finally rang I strolled to my car. I was taking my sweet time, I was so fucking nervous about this! Two years of dreading this conversation and I have to face it now, on my first day of school. When suddenly I heard a voice calling me.

"Bella!!!" It was my favorite pixie.

"Hi Alice." I said dryly, I wasn't trying to be a bitch I was just really freaking out about this.

"Can I help you remove the stick?" What the fuck is she talking about?

"What are you talking about Alice?"

"That stick that seems to be jammed very far up your ass at the moment." She replied with a sickly sweet smile.

"Thanks Alice, I think I'll manage. So whatsup?"

"Well, I was thinking that we should throw a kick ass beginning of the year party." She was jumping up and down clapping her hands. Does this girl ever get tired?

"Sure, Charlie will be out of town this weekend, I have the house to myself. We should totally do it, it'll be fucking awesome!" That's exactly what I needed, a party. I could finally have fun, drink and smoke and do whatever I want with no care. This party must go on.

"YAY! OMG Bella, I'm sleeping over this weekend so we can plan it on Friday and have it Saturday! I'll invite Rose too, don't worry she likes you now! Told you she wasn't had to win over." She had a huge grin on her face, if I thought she was happy before it is nothing compared to this. Holy shit this bitch is crazy. That's why I love her. I know I just met her today but she was fucking awesome, she wasn't using me for my connections or money because she didn't even know about. This girl was real and I fucking loved it.

"Yeah Alice sounds like fun. Listen, I have to go to my friend Jake's house. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ohhh who's Jake?"

"Alice, he is just a friend. I promise I'll explain another day." I smiled a nervous smile I did not want to talk about this at all with anyone. She was quickly becoming my best friend and I guess that's what you do with your best friend you talk to her, help each other with problems, have sleepovers, braid each others hair and all that bullshit. I have never had close girl friends I was always closer to guys, girls are just so catty and bitchy. Girl's just love to stab other girls in the backs and its hard for me to trust them but for some reason I really trust Alice and Rose.

So I walked away and got into my car. I plugged in my ipod and drowned myself in the music. Dashboard Confessional came on and I couldn't help but blast it and sing. Their music was just so calming and it instantly relieved some tension and made me feel better. Twenty minutes later I finally arrived at Jakes. It took so long because he lives in La Push the reservation on the beach.

I pulled in to the gate and was struck by a familiar sight. I loved this house. It reminded me of my second home. It was two stories made solely of wood. There are stairs leading up to the front door, there are also floor to ceiling windows overtaking the first floor completely. My heart swelled a little when I saw the familiar place. I was now sitting in my car mentally preparing myself for the worst. How could I be so fucking stupid Okay I need to stop making myself feel bad, what happened is done with now lets get the conversation over with and fix it. I got out of the car and walked up to the door and rang the door bell. Jake came and answered wearing gray sweatpants and a white v-neck. Fuck I missed my best friend so much.

"Hi Bells, I'm so happy you came I thought you were going to ditch me to tell you the truth." He was nervous also, I could tell.

"Jake I'm so sorry about everything that happened, I didn't want to ditch you the next morning I was just scared." I was now shaking and I was on the verge if tears.

"Come on, let's go to my room and talk." I followed Jake up to his room and I noticed nothing had changed except the size of the bed. The walls were all painted navy blue, he had a wooden desk in the corner which held his laptop, and school books. His now king size bed was placed right in the middle of the room. Mmmm I missed the room, I missed everything even the smell. His room smelled like the forest, mixed with Jake. I don't know how to explain Jake's smell it was just comforting and it made me feel safe and happy. I know everything will actually be okay.

"Listen Jacob, I know what I did was terrible. I was drunk and I thought you would regret it. I thought maybe you thought it was a mistake and I though you were going to hate me the next morning."

"Bella, it wasn't only you, it takes two people to have sex you know."

"I know, but I shouldn't have run away the second I woke up." I lowered my head and I was just staring at my feet, I was fighting back tears.

"I know that. I was so worried. I missed you so much. Just tell me one thing Bells, how come you never called me back. For a year I emailed, texted and called. I just didn't understand what I had done wrong and blamed myself."

"No, it had nothing to do with you. I was running away, I thought that if I ignored it then I wouldn't have to deal with it. I missed you so much and it killed me not to answer your calls. Whenever I saw your name come up anywhere I felt my heart break a little." At this point I couldn't hold it in anymore and I just started crying.

"Bella, you should have known that I was here for you. When we decided to loose our virginity together as best friends you should have known that I never would have regretted it and I thought you did."

"Jacob, I was so drunk that night I had almost an entire bottle of tequila. Ben hurt me and I needed my best friend. You were there for me and we did it together and I never regretted it for even a second."

It's true we had sex but it was nothing more then two best friends doing it. We wanted to get it over with because we thought everyone made it such a big deal. It happened the day after I walked in on Ben. I showed up at Jake's house with a bottle of tequila, I was never a drinker but I needed it now. I had never felt that way in my life. Once we finished the bottle, we were fucking wasted and heart broken. Jacob had also broken up with his girlfriend just a few days earlier. We were in the same position, scared, vulnerable and pretty fucking horny. I guess thats what tequila does to you. So we had sex the next morning I woke up and freaked the fuck out, I didn't know what to do. Would he regret it? Would I lose my best friend? Would he want more? I couldn't handle it so I did the first thing that came to mind, I got dressed grabbed my stuff and ran to the bus stop. I got home packed my bags and flew back to L.A. He had been called me every single day, texted me multiple times a week and emailed me all the time, I ignored every single thing that came into me from him. I spent two years running away from him and now here I am crying in his bedroom, I avoided this so well until now.

"Bells, I'm just glad you're back and here as my best friend I've missed you so fucking much. If you ever leave me again I will definitely find you and kidnap you." He said and then winked. I started laughing through my sobs. He lifted me and pulled me into his lap and held me until I finished crying. How could I have been such a selfish bitch. He knew me better then anyone in the world. He was so understanding and I just fucking got up and run and he just forgives me like this. I do not deserve this.

"How can you just forgive me? I am the worst person in the whole fucking world."

"No, you aren't. And I am able to forgive you because I know that you have probably been beating yourself up over this since the second it happened. You're the most amazing girl in the world and the best friend I can ever ask for." He knew me so well, I have been torturing myself with guilt for ages and all I had to do was talk to him. Great.

"Aw Jakey I love you! You dont know how long I have been dreading this conversation for and it went better then I ever could have hoped."

"I have been waiting to see for years. Maybe I'm just stupid and excited that you're back but I had to forgive you." He chuckled. I smiled it was a real genuine smile. I am so fucking happy.

"Lets just watch a movie and have some dinner. My first day of school has been strange."

"Sure get in bed. What movie do you want?" I unzipped my boots and threw them on the floor, then I took off my jacket and threw it right next to the boots and got into bed.

"Whatever you want Jakey, its up to you!" He picked out 10 Things I

Hate About You.

"I can't believe you remembered it's my favorite movie!"

"How could I forget, you know every fucking line by heart and memorized the poem!"

"Shut up! It's a classic"

"Whatever you say." He just smiled at me that smile that had helped me through everything. He was my best friend, my rock and I needed him.

We were snuggled in bed watching the movie, he laughed while I recited every line of the movie. I told him about my first day of school and just like everyone else he warned me about Edward. How does everyone know about this reputation of his? UGH. We hung out and ordered pizza until around 11:30.

"Shit Jake I have to get home and get some sleep!"

"Alright Bells. I better see you soon!"

"I'm not leaving again! I'm just going home call me tomorrow, well make plans."

"Okay bye! Love you!"

"Love you too Jakey." I gave him a huge hug and walked back to my car.

Today has been strange but good, I resolved everything with Jacob but

I could not get a certain green-eyed god out of my head. FUCK. I drove home took a jumped in the shower, the hot water felt so good hitting my body relaxing my tense muscles. I put on a midnight blue tank top and white boy shorts and got into my bed. The last thing I saw before falling asleep were those amazing green eyes and that hot fucking sex hair, and with that I fell asleep.

A/N: Don't worry guys this is definitely a Bella and Edward story, her and Jacob are just best friends and always have been. Please please please review and let me know what you guys think.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the characters are SM's. I only the plot.

EPOV

I overheard talking about me. Bella and James were fucking laughing at me, are they serious? I am the king of this fucking place and they are laughing at me. I followed behind them at a safe distance where I could still here and heard him ask her out. I was so happy when I heard her answer, it was the same answer she gave me. She said no, she really did have plans except for the fact that she actually gave him hope. She would seriously date that fucking prick before she would date me. I really need to stop thinking about her. Maybe Tanya can get her off my mind, but am I really that desperate?

I walked outside of the school to find my sister talking to Bella. Something about a party.

"Well, I was thinking that we should throw a kick ass beginning of the year party." Alice was so fucking excited and she hasn't even agreed yet.

"Sure, Charlie will be out of town this weekend, I have the house to myself. We should totally do it, it'll be fucking awesome!" No one could ever say no to Alice when she set her mind to something. That would be the perfect opportunity, I can get her drunk and she'll be begging for me. Drunk girls are always so fucking horny it's amazing. Alice was going on and on about then going planning and a sleep over and blah blah blah, does that girl ever just shut the fuck up and chill? Doesn't look like it. That's when I heard them mention a guy.

"Yeah Alice sounds like fun. Listen, I have to go to my friend Jake's house. I'll see you tomorrow." YES she said friend. Alice being the nosy little bitch that she is had to ask, she was obviously not in the mood to explain so she said they'd talk about it another day. Who's Jake? Maybe that guy she was wrapped around in school today. I'm going to ask her to the party. I just need to get there before James does and to my advantage I know about the party before he does.

I got into my silver volvo and headed towards my house. When I got home I saw Alice's yellow Porsche 911 turbo pulling in. We both walked into the kitchen as soon as we got home and i had to ask her.

"So, I overheard you and your beautiful new friend. Something about a party?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Edward please don't go there."

"What do you mean my darling sister." I tried playing innocent.

"Edward Masen Cullen, you know exactly what I am talking about." Of course I knew what she was talking about, I just like messing with her.

"Actually Alice Brandon Cullen I have no idea what you are talking about." I kept trying to play innocent but she was getting serious and pissy.

"Edward you are not going to treat her like your other little groupies. I really like her and you've already ruined all of my other friendships."

"How exactly?"

"When you date a girl that I am close to and then dump her to fuck some other little bitch me and that girl can no longer be friends. People associate you and me and they refuse to be my friend after. I mean it Edward she's really cool and I like her a lot."

"If you like her so much then why don't you date her?" I answered her with a smirk, I then added a wink for dramatic effect.

"Just shut the fuck up and stay away from her." I felt a little bad for Alice, what she was saying was true. The only reason her and Rose are friends is because I never fucked her and dumped her. Plus Emmett is too pussy whipped to dump her. He actually loves her, can you believe that bullshit.

I was in a trance thinking about what she had just said to me, fuck her. I get what I want and what I want at the moment is Bella Swan. I then walked up to my room and turned on my radio, the song Flavor of The Week by American Hi-Fi came on. It's like my life, every girl should know that they are just the flavor of the week. I am Edward Fucking Cullen and i do not do girlfriends. I was just listening to the music when I was called down for dinner.

I sat at the table with my mother Esme, my father Carlisle, Emmett and

Alice, it smelled so fucking good. There was lasagna, we all served ourselves and ate in silence. Then Alice piped up and started talking about how great the first day of school was and her new best friend.

"Mom she's awesome, she's really pretty and smart. She's Charlie

Swan's daughter." Oh she was talking about Bella. Great as soon as I get my mind off of her she starts talking about her again.

"Oh I know Charlie very well, he's a really nice man. Her mother Renee was really sweet too. I haven't seen her since the divorce though. As soon as it was finalized she packed up and moved to L.A." My mom knows everyone!

"Well Bella is here for the rest of school. YAY she's my new best friend! Mom, I almost forgot can I sleep over there this weekend. She doesn't really know anyone and I wanted to show her a good time." She is lying straight through her fucking teeth she just wants to sleep there because Bella is going to be throwing a party.

"Of course sweetie, that's so nice of you to befriend her." Obviously my mother just eats that shit right up and sees through her lies. After all she is her little angel.

After dinner I just went into my room and did my homework, it was easy

I had finished all of it by 9:30. I didn't have anything to do so I

just went to Emmett's room to play some XBox.

"Hey Emmett, want to play some Halo?"

"Sure bro."

"Ready to get your ass kicked?"

"In your dreams Eddie." He always thinks he can beat me but he just never does. It's pretty funny actually.

"Lets start pussy. And don't ever call me Eddie again or I'll kill you."

We were playing an intense game when suddenly Emmett says: "How hot is that new chick Bella. Too bad she doesn't like you." I was a little stunned that he brought her up but oh well.

"Yeah I mean she's alright." Who was I kidding she was fucking gorgeous, like a goddess. What the fuck am I thinking? I'm thinking like a fucking girl today.

"Are you fucking blind Edward, she's hot. She could even give Rosie a run for her money." Damn that's a lot for Emmett to say because he knows Rose is gorgeous just not my type, and she's dating my brother so I'd never go there.

"Emmett, if Rose ever heard you say that she'd castrate you and yeah she's hot but whatever. As for her not wanting me I'll get her. I always get my way."

"I have a feeling this one's different then the rest."

"You mean she actually has a real nose?" I decided to give him a smart-ass answer.

"Shut the fuck up, you know what I mean. She actually has a brain."

"Yeah I guess. You'll see, I'll get her."

"Whatever." Was his only reply we played for a few more minutes and I won. Like usual.

I went back to my room and got in the shower. The water was so hot and it felt fucking delicious. I grabbed my AXE body wash and scrubbed myself clean. Then i washed my hard and got out. I grabbed a pair of boxers and got into my bed for some sleep. It has been a long day. With everyone telling me that I can't have her it is just making me want her more. The chase is becoming so much better with each person that tells me I cant have her. The last image I saw before I went to sleep was a certain mahogany hair beauty.

BPOV

Beep Beep Beep -

I checked the clock, it's 6:30 perfect I have a little over an hour to get ready. I walked into my bathroom and began to do my hair. After about 40 minutes my hair was in thick luscious waves. I then began to apply my make up; I was going for the natural look. I applied some foundation, eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss. Then I walked into my closet, I put on a beige strapless lace bra and light pink lace boy-shorts. I then grabbed a pair of my favorite dark blue True Religion skinny jeans, a forest green silk halter-top and my brand new black Jimmy Choo's with a bow on the strap. They were beautiful. I checked my watch it was 7:24, time to go. I checked myself in the mirror and I must admit I looked hot. I grabbed my forest green Hermes birkin bag and was on my way out.

After my twenty minute ride I pulled into the school parking lot and

headed towards my first class, History. Thankfully I have it with

Alice, we have to talk about all the details for the party. I walked

into class about 10 minutes early and there she was bouncing in her seat.

"Hi Ali"

"Hey Bella! Someone seems to be in a much better mood! How'd you get that stick out of your ass?" She answered with a smirk.

"Well Alice I woke up in a great fucking mood today. I have a good feeling about today."

"Good. So do I." I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, you seem to have a good feeling about everyday!"

"Shut up Bella."

"Lets get to party planning." She in return gave me a huge smile.

"I thought you'd never ask. Oh and I asked my mom if I could spend the weekend and she said she would be okay with it so were cleared. I told her you were new and didn't know anyone so I wanted to help. Which is partially true, I just left out the party." She said with a wink. I love this girl.

"Perfect, first thing we have to do is spread the word. Should we just tell people?"

"Yeah we still have like 3 minutes until the teacher comes in and class starts."

I got up in front of the class and cleared my throat to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone I'm having a huge party this weekend at my house!

Anyone who wants to come is welcome. Except freshmen." The class started cheering and I heard people talking about the first party of the year. That's when everyone started pulling out there phones to text their friends. Oh shit, this might be huge. Well actually it can't be that big I mean there are only 312 people in Forks High. The teacher walked in about a minute later and began class. About 20 minutes in to class I heard my phone buzz. I pulled it out to check who it was and it said James.

_I hear a certain beautiful brunette is throwing a party this weekend? - J_ I smiled, he thinks I'm beautiful! YAY! He's definitely going to ask me. And holy shit news travels fast I only announced it like 20 minutes ago.

_Well you heard correctly. Will a certain hot blonde hair blue eyed boy be in attendance? - B _His reply came in almost instantly.

_He will be if said beautiful brunette will be his date. - J_ Once again I grinned and felt a small blush creep up my cheeks.

_I think she will be more then happy to go with you. - B_

_He is more then happy, he's fucking ecstatic. - J_

_It's the least I can do for my lifesaver. ;) - B_

_Very true Ms. Swan. – J _Fuck he is so hot, and he just asked me out. I am definitely liking Forks.

I squealed excitedly and told Alice that James was my date she was

jumping around in her seat, just like I was. I knew today was going to

be a great day and its just the beginning.

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviews it means so much to me!

Next chapter is the party! or at least the first half of the party.

Once again it is definitely an Edward Bella story.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie M does! I only own the plot!

**EPOV**

I spent the whole day thinking about her. How should I ask her? The school already knows. Fuck. What if she already has a date? Fuck it, I'll just ask her in biology. I had seen her earlier today and she looked fucking good. The green top that she's wearing accentuated her tits so well, those tight jeans curved around that perky ass perfectly and those heels made her already amazing legs look like they ran for miles. To say the least she looked fucking good. She had barely any make-up on; it was obvious she was one of those natural girls. I just want to fuck this girl already. Besides Rosalie and Alice she is probably the only girl that I haven't fucked. Oh yeah that saint girl Angela too.

I walked into biology later on during the day excited and nervous at the same time, I can't believe I am fucking nervous to ask a girl out. This is getting fucking ridiculous I'm Edward Fucking Cullen. I had skipped lunch with the family today to smoke a joint in the parking lot. I needed to calm down a little bit and this was seriously helping. I walked in and saw her sitting there. Fuck this weed was making me so horny.

"Hey Beautiful" Shit did I just call her beautiful, I am such a pussy.

"Hello"

"So I heard that you're having a party this weekend?"

"You heard correctly. I can't wait to get fucked up!" She had a huge grin on her face. Damn she is so hot.

"Well Ms. Swan may I have the honor of escorting you?" What was that? Am I back in the fucking 1900's?!

"Nope." What the fuck, I'm laying the charm on thick here and she fucking rejects me.

"Why not?" I said through clenched teeth

"Well two reasons: the first is that you have done very little groveling or anything to show you are worthy and second I already have a date. Maybe you can try asking one of your fan girls." Fuck. Of course she has a date. Whatever I'll just have to make nice with her.

"So, whose your date?" PLEASE DON'T BE JAMES!

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She winked as she finished saying this.

"Fine. How about we get to know each other anyway?" I never really get to know girls but if it's what it takes.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

We sat in class and we played 20 questions, I found out that she plays the piano just like I do and that her favorite song was Claire De Lune by Debussy. I know it's weird that I listen to classical music but I was raised listening to it and when I travel with my family I see a lot of it. I have also been playing the piano for years, not many people know this about me I try to keep it on the down low. She also reads a lot and has read all of the classics. We have the same taste in food, both favor Italian. This girl is like the fucking female version of me it's creepy. I want her. She's hot, beautiful, oozes sex appeal, smart, witty, sassy. Need I go on? And then reality hit me. A harsh bitch known as reality. I am starting to like Bella Swan.

**BPOV**

Fuck my life. I am starting to like Edward Cullen. We have been talking all week. I wanted to hate him I really did. I was trying my fucking hardest to hate him but how can someone hate such a beautiful human being? His dazzling smile made my knees go slightly weak. When I saw him run his fingers through his amazing sex hair I wish I was the one that gave it to him. Don't even get me started on the six pack that he has going on. It would be so much easier if he was flawed. We have so much shit in common: we both play piano, same favorite food and music, and we both are fascinated by the classics. Who the fuck is this guy? Hot player and closet oldie? I mean it's scary he and I are pretty much the same damn person.

"Bella did you hear anything I just said?" Alice said sounding annoyed.

Now me, Rosalie and Alice are sitting on my bed talking about the party tomorrow night. I am actually really exciting but really nervous at the same time. My date is James, I mean he's so hot and he has been nothing but nice to me. Fuck, this Edward thing is affecting me. I wanted to fuck James so badly and now I see him as nothing more then a good friend. Edward's a player he is not going to change his ways for me and I shouldn't expect him to.

"Sorry Alice. I just tend to zone out a lot."

"What's up buttercup?" She was really hyper and this made me laugh a little bit.

"Nothing Ali, just thinking about tomorrow night."

"Yeah OMG I am SO excited!!"

"How are we getting the alcohol?" I mean it was a small town this would be a little bit difficult.

"Don't worry about it, Emmett will be using his fake I.D. and he is going to buy 10 bottles of Grey Goose, 7 bottles of Patron and 10 bottles of Jack Daniels."

"Sounds like a lot. I need to get fucked up I haven't been able to since L.A.!!!"

"Don't worry Bella you will be fucked up and you can bag that hot piece of ass James." She said this while chuckling. Another reason to drink I need to get my mind off of him.

"I don't like him like that. I mean he's hot and everything but I don't think so."

"Are you a lesbian or blind? He's so hot and he clearly wants to fuck you."

"Yeah trust me I know he does, but I don't know. I just don't want to."

"You like my brother don't you." Observant little pixie bitch. How did she know?

"No I don't. I just don't want to fuck James." I was starting to get a little bit annoyed.

"I knew this would happen! As soon as you guys started getting closer!"

"Okay fine Ali, maybe a little. Please don't say anything."

"Bella! Don't fall for the charm!"

"Rose I'm sorry to disappoint you but I am pretty sure that I already have."

"Well, if you're going to like him then we need to make you look hotter then you've ever looked. I mean you're hot but we need to make you look fucking stunning."

"Alright Alice lets do it. Tomorrow my treat to a spa day. We'll go shopping right after. It'll be amazing!"

"Operation MESP" WTF is Alice talking about?

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Duh Bella it stands for Operation Make Edward Stop Playing." I couldn't help but laugh; these girls are my best fucking friends!

"Alright sounds good!" I don't know what these girls have in mind but it should be good! I mean they now him best. I'm so excited for tomorrow, the spa the party. Seeing Edward and having him see me all beautified. It's going to be a great day. One problem: James is my date to the party. Oh well, just because he's my date doesn't mean I am automatically required to do anything with him. I have my alcohol, friends, and money all the factors that will make for a great party.

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long, I was visiting my best friend in Orlando so I was gone for the weekend and I slept and my friends last night to! Let me know what you think! Party is next! Please read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters SM does, I only own the plot.

BPOV

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" I was woken up to the sound of my annoying pixie best friend.

"What the fuck Alice?" I checked the alarm clock on my side table it's only 8:30 AM wtf is she thinking? I grabbed my covers and pulled them over my face.

"Bella get the fuck out of bed we need to beautify you."

"Its only 8:30 is the morning are you insane?"

"We have a lot of stuff to get done, now get up or I'll pour water on you." She wouldn't! Would she? She is Alice.

"Alright stop your bitching I'm up." It is to fucking early for me to be dealing with her hyperness.

I finally removed my covers and got out of bed to see Rosalie and Alice eagerly waiting for me. We all went downstairs and I started making breakfast in the kitchen. I turned on the stove and started on my special chocolate chip pancakes.

"So Ali and Rose what's on the agenda today?"

"Well first we have to go to the mall and find the perfect outfit to wear tonight and then we come back here and do our make up. Then we have to go to the spa and get mani's, pedi's, waxed, massaged and blow dryed! " Alice spoke a mile a minute and it was hard to process at such an early hour.

"Bella you're going to look amazing tonight, Edward Cullen won't know what hit him!"

"Thanks Rose, I can't wait."

We finished eating our breakfast and went upstairs to shower and get dressed. I wore my gray La Perla boyshorts and black bra, then I put on a pair of dark blue Marc Jacobs shorts that reached mid thigh and a white tank top from Theory with white Jimmy Choo gladiator sandals. I looked good. I swiped on some lipgloss grabbed my beige Kate Spade purse. I looked over at Alice and Rose and they looked great to. Alice was wearing a pink tank top with white shorts and black heels, and Rose was wearing dark blue jeans with a red t-shirt and red heels.

"You girls look great! Ready?"

"So do you Bella! Lets go bitch!" Said Rosalie very enthusiastically. These girls are scary in the morning.

We all jumped into my car and we took the hour drive to Seattle, usually it would have taken two hours but I was driving 110 mph. We didn't have all day and I needed to make him want me. We finally arrived and headed towards Millennia mall, they had all the good designers. We walked into so many stores and had bag filled with clothes but we still hadn't found the perfect outfit for any of us. That's when I spotted it in Dolce and Gabbana, a black micro-mini strapless dress. I had to have it.

"Girls! I found my dress." I squealed and headed towards the store, fuck that squeal made me sound just like Alice. I ran in and grabbed a size 0, I headed towards the dressing room, got undressed and put it on. It was beautiful. The dress was simple yet elegant and very sexy, it only came about 2 inches past my butt and made my tits look huge. I walked out of the dressing room to see Alice and Rose staring at me.

"Do you guys like it?" I said while biting my lip, I was nervous about their reaction.

"Isabella Swan if you don't buy it then I will" said Alice

"Edward will be worshipping your fucking feet in that." and that confirmed it, I got the OK from Rosalie and Alice. I had to have it.

"Now lets go find you bitches some dresses."

We walked into Valentino and I saw it! The perfect dress for Rosalie. Her blonde hair and pale skin would look so good in Valentino Red. It was a micro-mini one-shoulder dress with an empire waist and a black bow. It was beautiful.

"Rose look at the display window of Valentino, that red dress is perfection."

"Bella you're so right! I can't believe I didn't see it." We walked into the store and she slipped on. When she walked out of the dressing I couldn't help but gawk at her. She looked amazing, like a super model.

"OMG" I squealed again! I'm going to kill Alice

"Rose you look amazing! Please get it!" Alice was jumping up and down like a five year old on crack.

"It doesn't take much convincing! I know I look fucking hot!"

"Conceited bitch!" I yelled out after her. She just laughed and got dressed again. Now we need Alice's dress.

"Alice that dress in Versace is so you!" It was a purple micro-mini, it was strapless and flowy also had an empire waist. It was so cute and perfect for the little pixie. We walked into the store and when she came out, she looked like a sexy fairy princess.

"You look like a sexy fairy! It totally suits you." I told her excitedly.

After we had about 10 bags each of clothing, accessories and shoes we headed to the spa. We all sat together and talked while we got out manicures and pedicures done. Then we went to our own separate rooms AKA the torture chamber and got ready to get waxed. We waxed our legs, eyebrows, armpits and the worst came last, 2 words. Brazilian Wax. This was probably the most painful thing I have experienced in my life. She waxed my private area bare. I yelled out in pain for about ten minutes, OW! At least I'd be clean if I got any! Lastly I got my hair done, it took 45 minutes and it looked amazing! It was painful but beautiful, he decided to go for the sex hair look and it was the perfect thing to make him want me. After all our treatments I saw Alice and Rose and they looked great, Alice had her hair blow dryed into a bob around her face and Rose had her hair in waves cascading down her back. We got to the car and headed home.

"Bella please let me do your make up!"

"Fine Rose lets see you work your magic!"

An hour later, she was finally done and when I looked in the mirror I did not recognize the girl looking back at me! She was beautiful, I mean I'm hot but she was stunning. I can't believe that me! As the time got closer to 9:00 I was starting to get butterflies in my stomach. It was 8:37 and I had to get dressed, I slipped on my favorite black lace thong and carefully put my dress on making sure not to ruin my make up, lastly I put on my favorite silver heels. They were 4 inches high and the clasp was covered in rhinestones. I looked in the mirror and I had to admit I looked fucking awesome!

"Alright girls, we look fucking hot and we need to show everyone what we're made of!"

"Go get your man B." Squealed Alice

"If he doesn't like you he's a blind retard!'

"Thanks Rose" I said laughing.

We walked outside to finishing preparing, it was already 8:59. I was shocked, pretty much everything was done there was a turntable set up, all the alcohol was laid out on a table. Who did all of this? I looked around and saw Jasper and Emmett smirking in the corner. I ran up-to them and gave them huge hugs!

"Thanks so much for helping out guys!"

"Aw Bells don't worry it was nothing! Really!" Said Em while crushing me in one of his famous bear hugs.

"Okay Em... Can't - breathe" He was incredibly strong and I was gasping for air.

"Sorry Bells I just got a little over-excited!"

Just then the doorbell rang, Jasper walked over and started playing the music in the dj booth. Emmett walked over to the table and started pouring drinks for people within the half hour almost the whole school was here, with the exception of freshmen of course but he still wasn't here yet. Then suddenly I felt someone cover my eyes from behind. OMG maybe it's him?

I turned around and I was a little bit disappointed when I saw James.

"Hey, you look so hot tonight! Every guy in the room is jealous of my beautiful date."

"Well, every girl should be jealous right now." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Can I please have this dance?"

"Sure wait here one second let me have a quick drink!" I needed liquid courage because right now the only person I want to see is Edward.

"Is something wrong Bella?" yes, you're not Edward. I thought to myself.

"No, I'm just really stressed out about the party I've been doing stuff non-stop all day!" I lied.

I then walked over to Emmett and took 4 straight shots of Patron and a full glass of Grey Goose on the rocks.

"Taking it a little hard there aren't you?" That's when I heard the velvety voice that I had been wishing to hear all night. I turned around to see him and FUCK he looked amazing. He was wearing tight black jeans and a white button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up and his signature smirk. His hair was so sexy I just wanted to run my fingers through it; I just wanted to lick him all over.

"Yes Edward, It's my house and I'll party if I want to!"

"You look beautiful Bella" He said this and he sounded very sincere.

Fuck she is making this hard.

"You don't look to bad yourself sexy." I looked at him shot him a wink and walked back to James. Plan make Edward jealous is in progress. I was starting to feel the alcohol kick in. I walked over to James and the song Down by Lil Wayne was playing, I started grinding hard on him. I closed my eyes and just let the music take me away. I felt James putting his hands on my upper thighs and waist roaming my body. I just pictured it was Edward.

"Come on Bella, let's take this upstairs." He said, no way! I'm not even drunk enough. I want Edward.

"No James, I don't want to do anything. Let's get a drink."

We went back to Emmett and I took 2 more shots of Patron and I walked over to talk to Alice.

"Hey Alice, you think people are having fun?"

"Are you kidding? This party is amazing!" That's when James appeared.

"Here Bella, I brought you a Grey Goose with cranberry juice." I grabbed the drink and chugged it quickly.

JamesPOV

This bitch looks so fucking hot. She's definitely going to fuck me tonight, by whatever means necessary. She was grinding on me like there was no tomorrow and then when I tell her to take it upstairs she says no. What a cock-tease, if she wants a game of cat and mouse then thats what I'll give her. I handed her a "special" drink and she took it down like a champ. We'll be in her bed soon.

BPOV

I must have had a lot to drink because I'm really starting to feel something. I tried walking over to hold onto a table but I almost fell a couple of times. I've never felt like this while being drunk before. What the hell. Then my thoughts started getting clear and I just wanted to get in bed or something.

"Come on Bella, you're very drunk let me take you upstairs and put you in bed."

"Okay, thanks James you are such a good guy!" I said this slurring all of my words falling into him.

EPOV

All day I have been nervous to see Bella, I really just want to hook up with her. I mean she's just so hot and we have so much in common. I got to her house at around 9:45, I was late because I couldn't figure out what to wear. Yeah I sound like a fucking girl but I just wanted her. When I got there I saw her, she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. That black dress was so tight and short. Her creamy legs looked long and delicious and her sex hair, fuck I wish I was the one that did that to her. That sex hair is just – Fuck I think she's trying to kill me. Then I noticed she seemed tense and started taking down drinks like a pro.

"Taking it a little hard there aren't you?" I smirked, she was so sexy.

"Yes Edward, It's my house and I'll party if I want to!" She said this with a big smile. Damn she was beautiful.

"You look beautiful Bella" Again with saying the pussy shit out loud?! Whatever I was being honest. I'm way out of her league.

"You don't look to bad yourself sexy." She winked at me. Fuck! Then I saw her head towards James, she was grinding him so hard it looked like they were going to fuck right there. She looked so carefree and sexy but he was looking at her like she was something to eat. It was fucking creepy and I just wanted to punch his face in. Was I jealous? Yes I was. Then he whispered something in her ear and she headed back towards the bar. She took a couple more shots and went to talk to my sister. I scanned the room to see what was going on and everyone looked like they were having a good time. I saw James hand Bella another drink and then a couple minutes later she looked really out of it. What the fuck? How much did she have to drink. I couldn't see her like that I walked upstairs to use the bathroom and wash my face. I needed to calm down, she isn't even mine. I walked out of the bathroom and was heading towards the stairs when I heard a voice saying "no" repeatedly. I would know that voice anywhere, it was Bella's.

A/N sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger! Please please please review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters! I only own the story line!

**BPOV**

I felt an arm go under my knees and I was off the ground. Wow it feels so good not to have to walk right now. My feet are so tired like they don't want to move themselves it's so weird. When I looked up I saw James taking me to my room. I just can't wait to get to my bed and sleep. Sleep sounds really good right now. He laid me down on my bed and i started to go under the covers when I felt him pin me down hard. Ow.

"You fucking tease, don't you dare go to sleep." His eyes looked menacing and I was scared. I felt him shove my dress up.

"No." I tried to yell but he put his mouth on mine not letting me yell. I then kicked him in the leg.

"No. Help." Then he slapped me across the face hard.

"Stop it James." I whimpered. I didn't know what to do, I was fucked up and I have never been in this situation before.

"No. No. No." I screamed this time when I felt him ripping my lace thong right off my body. I felt him turn me around and pin me down again. I tried screaming this time but the pillows muffled my screams. "Help" He spanked me this time.

"Stop yelling you stupid slut. I'm going to fuck you and that's the end of it. You know you want me so stop denying it."

"NO!" I was crying now when I felt my dress being forcefully removed. He flipped me back over and spread my legs wide, I didn't want him! All I wanted was Edward.

"NO! HELP!" And then I couldn't take it anymore all I saw was black.

**EPOV**

I heard her through the door. I would know that voice anywhere, Bella's in trouble. What the fuck is he doing to her? I heard her yell "no" and then I heard a slap. All I could see was red at this point he was hurting her.

"Stop yelling you stupid slut. I'm gonna fuck you and that's the end of it. You know you want me so stop denying it." James was fucking yelling at her. He's raping her. I didn't know what to do so I ran straight towards the door. It was locked. FUCK. I kept hearing her whimper until her voice was completely gone. Shit what did he do to her. I ran downstairs and grabbed Emmett away from the bar and Rosalie he was by far the biggest guy in the room.

"Edward what the fuck are you doing to me? I was making all the drinks bro!"

"Emmett I need your help, James is raping Bella." He didn't need me to say another word and we were both running up the stairs, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper hot on our heels. They must have heard when i said it, thankfully no one else followed. Emmett ran straight towards the door but nothing happened, it wouldn't even move. That's when I heard James.

"We're busy here, fuck off." I couldn't take it anymore and apparently Emmett and Jasper couldn't either because we all ran straight to the door at the same time. We saw it shake and hinges were becoming loose, then we ran towards it again, the hinges were definitely breaking. Last time we all ran towards it together and it fell down on the floor. The sight in front of me was terrible. I saw Bella passed out on the bed, her eyes closed not moving at all completely naked. I saw James fucking her limp body and I couldn't stop myself. I ran over to him and punched him square in the jaw.

"You're fucking taking advantage of a girl who's passed out? You're a sick pervert."

"She's a cock-tease, she deserved it. She wasn't going to give it up so I took matters into my own hands." I couldn't listen to this shit I punched him in the gut this time, he was on the floor now so I kicked him right in the fucking balls. he couldn't move but I couldn't stop hitting him over and over in the stomach. How could he do that to Bella, the most beautiful girl in the entire world? How could he try fucking her while she was passed out? What kind of a sick fucking animal does that. Then I felt my self being pulled off on both my arms. I tried fighting it but I finally noticed James and he was bleeding a lot. His nose was bleeding, his eye was turning purple from where I had been punching him and he was holding his stomach. I stopped fighting him and looked over at Bella, she looked so peaceful in her sleep how could he hurt her. That's when I noticed Alice and Rosalie crying while Emmett and Japer stood there holding me.

"James, get the fuck out of here and if I see you again I will fucking kill you." He looked scared he got up and limped out of the room. Good, he better fucking be scared.

"Alice or Rose will you please dress her so that I can hold her." Alice nodded while wiping her tears. I left the room and I realized I was still shaking and the party was still going on. It was only around 10:30 but it was time for everyone to fucking leave.

"Everyone get the fuck out of the house, the party is over." Everyone stared at me bewildered.

"Did you not here me? Bella went to sleep and wants everyone gone, so get the fuck out!" Finally everyone got the message through their thick fucking skulls and they all started moving to get out. They came out with sad faces, all of them. I didn't know what to do.

"Guys let's all go in and take care of her." I said to all of them, I knew they would all be worried about her.

"Edward why don't you go and we'll stay in the guest rooms?" Said Emmett, he was the only one that knew that I even kind of liked her.

"She would want you all here when she wakes up, were all her friends." It was hard for me to say the word friends because seeing her like that made me realize that I want her as more.

"Edward, she'd want to see you more then anyone else!" Rosalie finally said after a minute of silence.

"Why would she want to see me more then you guys? You're her best friends!" I yelled.

"Because she fucking likes you! Were you that blind or did you just not care at all?!" This time it was Alice and she looked angry. Why would she be mad at me?!

"I fucking like her too! A lot." Everyone stared at me stunned. I haven't actually liked anyone in years so this must have been shocking for them. Em was the only one that even kind of knew I wanted her at all.

**EmPOV**

Ever since out conversation the other night I knew he liked her. She had become like family to all of us. When Edward told me she was being raped I didn't believe him at first but when I saw the intensity in his face I knew he would never lie about something like that. He really cared about what would happen to her. Fuck he was serious and then when I heard James through the door saying that they were busy I didn't know what to do. I guess we all felt that way and ran to the door. I couldn't let my new family member get hurt! She was like a little sister to me even though we had known each other such a short time.

When I heard Edward say: "I fucking like her too! A lot." I knew that this time it was real. He hadn't confessed to liking someone in years. Since his last girlfriend the one that broke him and turned him into the player he is now. We were all in shock.

**APOV**

Poor Bella, I can't believe this is happening to her! I mean she's new here and she never did anything to anyone! Why would he want to hurt her like that. I was so angry right now not at my family but at Jamesn and I took it out on Edward. I yelled at him! I didn't mean to I was just so fucking pissed. and then he confessed to liking her. I was happy! Even though something like this was going on Edward actually confessed to liking someone! I'm scared he's going to hurt her but then I noticed the intensity and pain in his eyes when he confessed that I knew there was no way.

**EPOV**

I guess they were still processing what I had just said until I heard Emmett say.

"Go get her, you fucking moron." with a wink. I couldn't help but laugh. This was the most serious situation and yet Emmett can still find a way to make me laugh. I walked into the room and saw her asleep with her black silk comforter draped around her body, I pulled up the covers and she was wearing a simple pair of black boyshorts and a midnight blue tank top, this color reflected off her complexion perfectly and she looked beautiful in her slumber like an angel. I got into the bed and held her in my arms. I started falling asleep when I heard her voice.

"Edward." she mumbled. Thinking she was awake I answered her.

"Yes Bella, I'm right here."

"Mmm Edward." I then heard her snore very lightly. Holy shit! She was dreaming of me! Why would she be dreaming of me?! Whatever I'm fucking happy. This beautiful angel is dreaming of me! Then I drifted off to sleep completely content with the knowledge that she was dreaming about me!

A/N: she will wake up in the next chapter! Please review guys, if you have any comments or anything to say at all! Thank you FreezingFire81 for commenting on like every chapter! And I'm soo fucking excited because the cast of New Moon Is doing a promotional tour and they're stopping here so I'm gonna wait like hours in line to see them!!!! YAYAY!!!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Guys I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I have bronchitis and I was only told a couple days ago so I have been sleeping a lot and doing a lot of school work! If anyone wants to beta let me know!!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

**BPOV**

OWWWW! Why do I have the worst headache of my life?! My mouth is extremely dry, my throat is killing me. Okay I'm going to try and open my eyes. Holy shit that light is bright. Why does my face hurt!!

"Guys she's moving! Come over here!!" I heard that beautiful voice. That's when I realized the muscular arms around me. I wanted to see his face now. I opened my eyes and I saw him, messy copper hair, beautiful emerald eyes with the look of concern and some other unknown emotion. Why is he here? That's kind of weird.

"Hi" My voice came out extremely raspy.

"Hey are you okay? Do you feel alright?"

"Edward relax I'm fine its just a hangover. Why exactly are you in my bed not that I mind or anything?" Thats when I looked towards the door and saw all of my best friends there.

"You don't remember anything from last night do you?" Alice piped in, she looked worried also. They all had the same look of concern on their face. What the fuck happened.

"What the fuck is going on guys?"

"You really don't remember anything at all from last night?" Emmett said, with his booming voice. I tried to think about last night's events. James was dancing with me, he pissed me off, I drank a lot, we danced again, I drank more, he carried me to my room. Oh shit he carried me to my room. What's the worst that could have happened? Fuck, he slapped me. Thats all I remember.

"All I remember is dancing, drinking a lot, yelling and being slapped. Then I guess James just left and I fell asleep?" It came out more like a question.

"Bells, thats not exactly what happened."

"Okay Emmett then what the hell happened?" I was nervous but I was happy that Edward was still holding me. It made me feel safe.

"Well who wants to tell her?" It was Alice this time.

"Someone please just tell me, I'm begging you." I was looking into Edward's beautiful green eyes; I can look in them forever.

"Bella, last night while I was using the bathroom up here I heard James yelling at you so I tried to open the door but it was locked. I knew something was wrong so I got my Jasper and Emmett and they helped me breakdown the door and we saw James on top of you."

"On top of me?"

"Bella sweetie, he had stripped you completely while you were passed out and he tried having sex with you but we got here in time. I didn't want to leave you alone so I slept here. I'm really sorry Bella." That velvety voice was the one that spoke. I gasped I was in absolute shock. I'm trying to be strong. I couldn't hold in my tears for long so the tears started to flow freely.

"Shhh Bella, it'll be okay. I'm here for you." He was rubbing my shoulder and placing light kisses on my head. Alice jumped on the bed and gave me a huge hug. Then I felt them all jump on me. I knew that if I had all of my friends here with me and Edward everything would be okay.

**EPOV**

"Bella sweetie, he had stripped you completely while you were passed out and he tried having sex with you but we got here in time. I didn't want to leave you alone so I slept here. I'm really sorry Bella." It was so hard for me to tell her, when she started crying I felt my heart break. Poor Bella she did not deserve this.

"Shhh Bella, it'll be okay. I'm here for you." I was rubbing her arm up and down and places kisses on her head. She smelled so good like strawberries mmmm, stop it Edward. She's crying, she was almost raped but she's so beautiful. I have to tell her how I feel.

We spent the next few hours with our friends trying to get her mind off of everything. We were laughing and having a great time together.

It was so good to see Bella smiling and carefree. I was so happy to see that the James thing wasn't affecting her. Around dinnertime we ordered pizza and ate dinner but as soon as dinner was finished they started leaving. While Bella was cleaning up the kitchen I walked with them to the door.

"Em, Alice! I'll meet you guys at home. I need to talk to Bella about something very important."

"Good luck Eddie! Love you, I hope it goes okay!"

"Yeah Eddie I hope it goes okay." Emmett said with a wink. I hate being called Eddie but ill let it slide in this time.

"Thanks Ali and Em. See you guys later." I was extremely nervous. What is wrong with me? This is not the first fucking girl that I ever talk to. I guess since this is the first girl I have feelings for since that bitch that broke my heart. I mean I wasn't always a player. I had feelings before for this girl named Hannah Jaxon, I thought I was in love with her we dated for a while. I even lost my virginity to this girl and then I found out that she was just using to me her ex boyfriend jealous. I was really hurt but pretended like it didn't hurt me, that's when I started sleeping around. My motto then became, "If you don't get to close to them they can't hurt you".

I walked back into the kitchen and saw Bella wearing her white shorts and midnight blue long sleeved shirt, her hair was in a messy bun. She looked beautiful, blue was amazing on her, it made her look like an angel.

"Bella, can I please talk to you?" She turned around and smiled.

"Sure whatsup?"

"I don't really know how to say this or go about this." I said with a frustrated sigh.

"Just tell me what's going on, don't worry about it." After she said this I grabbed her hands and felt it, that little bolt of electricity.

"Well, I know we haven't known eachother for a long time but I like you Bella. I mean I have been with so many girls and none of them make me feel the way you do. You're beautiful, smart, witty, sexy. I want to be with you." She stayed quiet for a couple of seconds just staring into my eyes.

"Edward, I really like you too and you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that but I can't be with you now." My face fell I couldn't help but be disappointed. She doesn't like me, she's just saying it. Wait, last night Alice said that she does like me. So why wouldn't she want to be with me?! I was just zoned out thinking about everything when she started to speak again.

"I do like you, it's just that I don't know how much I can trust you.

When I used to come down here in the summers I had a boyfriend named Ben, I thought he was the love of my life until I caught him cheating on me. I don't trust players and I'm sorry but when I first came to this school that exactly what you were known as. Now, this whole thing happens with James and I can't really trust people now. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry Bella I understand, but will I ever have a chance?" How could someone cheat on Bella, she was the most amazing girl in the world. She was perfect in every way, shape, and form.

"Of course silly, just not now. You need to prove I can trust you."

"I will do everything that I possibly can to make you trust and believe me. You'll see." I knew in that moment that I had to give up all the girls in my school, I needed to devote myself fully to making Bella trust me.

"Well, I'm glad!" Then she let out that beautiful laugh. I sound like such a fucking pansy ass.

"Can I kiss you? For inspiration, you know!" She laughed again.

"I should be inspiration enough" She said with a smirk "But since you saved me and stayed with me all night you can have a kiss."

I moved closer and cupped her face in my hands, leaned in and planted my lips on hers. She then licked my bottom lip begging for entrance and I gladly let her in, as we deepened the kiss she tangled her hands in my hair and I placed mine on her hips. Our lips were moving in perfect synchronization. This was the type of kiss that was in the movies with fireworks exploding. i don't care how gay I sound it was the truth. We kept kissing until we finally had to pull away for air. We were both out of breath staring into each others eyes, this was definitely the most amazing kiss that I have ever had in my life and trust me that definitely means something. I leaned in for another kiss but she pushed me away.

"Don't get greedy Eddie." She said with a wink

"Bye Bella, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Edward, see you soon." With that I walked out the door completely content.

**BPOV**

I'm so happy that he decided to change for me. I can't really trust him yet with everything that happened with James and Ben but I think I will be able to soon. That kiss was hands down the best kiss I have ever had in my life, it was filled with passion, lust and want. Even with all of last nights events I was happy.

A/N please review if you love me =)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

A/N: This chapter is a lemon, with bad language. This is my first lemon don't be too harsh on me! Thanks Everyone =)

BPOV

I felt my breathing getting heavy and my chest was heaving as Edward was hovering over me on my bed, holding all his weight up on his elbows. He started kissing my neck, nose, forehead, everywhere except for my aching lips.

"Edward! Stop teasing me." I said in a slightly frustrated tone

He stared into my eyes with his intense emerald ones and then dipped down and attacked my lips with his mouth. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance and I gladly let him in, our tongues were fighting for dominance. He won out and began exploring my mouth. The things that the man could do with his tongue was insane. My hand went straight to his hair while his were roaming all around my body. I felt him press a little bit more pressure on my body and I could feel his throbbing erection through his jeans. Thats when I looked down and realized we had way too much clothing on. I moved my hand to his shirt and pulled it over his head while he did the same to me. His chest looked so perfect and muscular out in the open. His abs were well defined and his jeans hung extremely on his hips showing his perfect v-shape. I wanted to lick his body so badly. I tried to run my hands but he pinned me to the bed.

"Bella, be a good girl." He said this and then kissed me right behind my earlobe causing a shiver to run down my body hitting my wet core. Suddenly I was in some serious need of friction. I started rubbing my legs together to get some sort of reaction. His hands then went around my back and unclipped my bra, I pulled him back down to me to continue our kiss. He deepened it and I moved my hands to unbutton his pants.

"What did I tell you Isabella?" He was staring at me with the same intense stare and a smirk on his lips. I was getting seriously frustrated I needed something. His warm hand moving on my body and he went to my erect nipples. He took my left one in his hand and starting kneading it causing a soft moan to escape my lips. As soon as it was erect he paid the same attention to my right nipple too. I arched my back with a moan trying to get him to touch me more. He backed away from me and stared into my eyes I closed my eyes in frustration once again when I felt his warm mouth on my erect nipple and his hand rubbing body. I gasped at the feel of his warm mouth on me, his tongue flicked my nipple and I kept arching my back to get something more. He took his mouth of me once again.

"Edward, stop teasing me and just fucking touch me."

"Why didn't you just say so Bella?" He purred into my ear. I was slightly confused when I suddenly felt his hand go to my jeans, he unbuttoned them and then aggressively yanked them off my body along with my underwear. It was so animalistic and incredibly sexy. I needed to feel him inside of me. I reached for his jeans and undid his button as well.

"Anxious are we?" Edward said, his voice sounded low and husky. I knew at that moment that he wanted it as badly as I did.

"Extremely." I said out of breath. He chuckled.

"Tell me exactly what you want Bella." His eyes were dark and glazed with lust. He looked so sexy.

"I want your cock inside of me." He growled, he fucking growled. On most guys it would have been creepy on him it was sexy. I don't think that anything involving him would be considered not sexy.

"Mmm, I want I am going to ram my cock into you until you can't walk." His dirty talk was making me seriously fucking wet. I started to rub my thighs together for more friction.

"Stop moving." He was looking down at me rubbing my thighs. He put his hands on them and separated, I'm so wet I'm sure that he can see it dripping on my thigh. I felt him rubbing small circles on my thigh moving closer and closer to my heated core. He was touching everywhere except for the spot I needed. Then he ran his long finger up my slit, I bucked my hips towards him and whimpered.

"You're so fucking wet Isabella and it's all because of me." Then he pushed his erection, which was still covered in his boxers against my core.

"Do you see how hard you make me. Look what you do to me Bella." I once again bucked my hips towards him trying to get something.

"Have patience." He whispered in my ear, his voice alone was making me even more aroused. I moved my hand towards the waistband of his boxers and began to lower them. Thankfully he didn't object this time, as soon as they were down his massive cock sprang out of them to reveal that he is just as ready as I am. He pushed me back down on the bed and positioned himself between my thighs, I could feel the tip of his cock at my entrance. I closed my eyes in anticipation and I gasped when I felt his monster rock hard dick inside of me. I let out an embarrassingly loud moan as pulled out and slammed into me even harder.

"Mmm Bella, you feel so fucking tight and wet, you're amazing." He was pounding into me so hard and it felt so good to have him inside of me. I was getting close and I needed him to quicken the pace.

"Faster Edward...Please...Harder." That was the only sentence that could come out of my mouth at the moment. As soon as I said it he put my leg over his shoulder to get in deeper inside of me. His pace became more urgent and his slams became harder.

"Bella, I'm so fucking close, cum with me baby."

"Me..too..so.. close..ugh...harder" With that he thrusted into me harder and I felt my stomach clench. He slammed into me a couple more times and I exploded with the most amazing orgasm I have ever had in my life. We rode out our orgasms together, and when we finished he pulled out and laid next to me. He pulled me close and I traced his abs with my finger.

"That was..." I started but I was extremely out of breath panting.

"Amazing, Incredible, Perfect." He finished off for me while panting also.

EPOV

Bella is fucking incredible, and the most beautiful girl on this fucking earth. I'm staring at her now naked body watching her chest rise up and down. Her perky tits were bouncing and she looked so sexy glistening with just a little bit of sweat. I could feel myself getting hard again. I was like a fucking 12 year old with a boner while we fucked, I could have came the minute I entered her tight wet pussy. This girl does that kind of shit to me, I could cum the second I look at her. So here we are lying in bed out of breath and I'm back to having a raging hard on.

"Edward, you my dear are insatiable." She was looking at my hard cock, she licked her lips and attacked my lips. She ran her tongue on my lip and explored the inside of my mouth. It was so fucking sexy when she took control. She pulled back and stared at me biting her lip. I loved when she bit her lip, it was such a turn on. She pushed my back on the bed and started to kiss my down my body. Licking my abs and moving lower running her tongue from one hip bone to the other. I felt like Jim in American Pie, that scene with Nadia! I wanted to just explode my load right there. She moved lower, positioned herself on her knees and kissed the head of my cock. She went to the base of it and licked her way up my shaft, my dick twitched and if it was possible it got harder. I thrust my hips towards her mouth begging for something. Anything to help my raging hard on.

"Someone's impatient here!" She said with a wink. She fucking said it while she was near my cock looking into my eyes. I felt her warm breath blow on me and once again my dick twitched. I closed my eyes and felt her take me whole into her mouth.

"Fuck Bella!" I gasped and moaned at the same time. She giggled while bobbing her head up and down. I felt the vibration on my cock when she did it. She was able to take me in completely, her hand was at the base and she kept bobbing up and down. I moaned extremely loud I was trying to control myself but I couldn't much longer, I tangled my hands in her hair and moved her at the pace that I needed. I was moving her faster and she was now massaging my balls and scraping her teeth lightly on my cock while she came up.

"So... close Bella... so... fucking good." She worked her tongue and mouth a little bit faster, my stomach was clenching and I was about to explode.

"Bella baby, I'm about to cum." As soon as the sentence came out she worked me faster, she took me in deeper and I felt myself down her throat. I couldn't hold it anymore and I exploded in her mouth. She took it like a fucking champ and swallowed every last drop.

I shot up in bed panting out of breath and sweating intensely.

That was the first night I REALLY dreamt of Bella Swan.

I was totally fucked.

BPOV

I woke up feeling hot and bothered, sweating and grabbing onto my

sheets for dear life.

That was the first night I REALLY dreamt of Edward Cullen.

I was totally fucked.

A/N: That was so hard for me to write I did not know how to! Please

review! It makes me happy and encourages me to write =)


End file.
